


Therapy

by chill_boreas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Love, Oikawa is the king, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Winning with you, Ōsama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chill_boreas/pseuds/chill_boreas
Summary: No one likes to lose, but for Oikawa Tōru, every defeat he suffered added weight to the burden he carried upon his shoulders. Volleyball had become his world, and he the sole man that supported the game and his teammates upon the broad line of his back. When the days turned to nights and hard fought battles went without reward it was your arms he turned into for solace.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Therapy

“Even you have limits, Tōru.” The sound of her voice was a soft melody to his ears: a welcome change to the abrasive sound of anger and disappointment and frustration that echoed in the gym earlier that day.  
  


No one likes to lose, but for Oikawa Tōru, every defeat he suffered added weight to the burden he carried upon his shoulders. Volleyball had become his world, and he the sole man that supported the game and his teammates upon the broad line of his back. There were times that weight was lifted; in the roars of victory and tears of reward shared among his closest friends, did solace reach him on sunny days. And in the times when their efforts on the court were not enough, it was in your arms did he find relief from the weight that threatened to crush him.  
  
“I tried really hard today...” Oikawa’s voice was soft as he nuzzled his face into your chest, breathing in the delicate, sweet scent of vanilla and lavender. It was calming and comfortable, perhaps the most significant reason his heart had become yours solely.

“I know you did; you always try so hard, such a benevolent king.” Your words were soothing, if not a bit playful as you carded your fingers through the softness of his hair, “you can’t always be a winner, Tōru, and that’s okay.”

You could feel Oikawa nod his head against you slowly, you didn’t have the most original words of wisdom to offer but they came from the heart. There was a beat of silence, Oikawa pulled back slowly a faint smile played on his lips and his eyes twinkled with mischief. Ah, there he was,  your  Tōru.

“I win everyday I get to call you mine, Princess.” The words were a puff that rolled off his tongue and in what seemed like slow motion his lips stole a quick kiss from yours before you could react. The briefest of touches like this, or sometime even the look of desire he flashed you from time to time were enough to send your skin ablaze. Your cheeks burned with heat and the hammer of your heartbeat sounded in your ears.

“That was so cheesy~” You mumbled and pinched his cheeks out of annoyance for the effect he always had on you. Oikawa playfullyslapped away at your hands grumbling from the pain and complaining about being treated like a peasant. 

Gone were the woes of his ambition and worries that plagued the brilliance of his smile. After an impromptu match of rolling around, pestering and teasing each other you ended up on top, quite literally. The moon shifted in the sky as the mood had for a third time in the room. Awashed in the glow of moonlight you sat ontop of Oikawa, leaning forward from having pinned his arms against the mattress to stop his pokes and tickling. The look that overtook his eyes made your thighs squeeze around the sides of his hips, “Tōru-“

“Kiss me.” Oikawa interjected the words that floated from your lips. The desire in his eyes was fiery and sent arousal coursing through your own system,” Don’t keep your king waiting, little dove.”

You needed no further urging, the distance between your lips closed in a single moment and from there a flurry of passion. Oikawa was a master of many things, volleyball and pleasing you were at the top of those things. The urgency of his kiss made you breathless, and the roll of his hips upwards into your made you needy.

You released his arms, no longer wanting to keep his hands off your body- you needed him to touch you. The kiss grew hungry, your tongues dancing along each other teasing and pleasing while his hands discarded the clothes that kept you apart. 

Eventually you were straddling him in just a pair of cute panties, ones he often commented about, they were his favorite. Simple with a detail of lace that caught his eye without demanding attention. 

“Such a cute little princess I have.” His words were a husky whisper as he freed his lips from the kiss. The moonlight offered no aid in concealing the blush that tinted your skin, of which his thumb traced over lovingly, “Tell your king what it is you desire.”

The words made you wiggle, a pout forming on your lips as, “Tōru~~” your voice was a whine that earned you a ‘tch’ in response. Oikawa sat up slowly, slipping his finger into your hair, twirling the locks around and finding a good grip before pulling back slowly, just enough to expose the line of tension he created in your neck.

“I don’t remember asking for you to whine. How can I grant your wishes if I don’t know what they are?” He questioned again his words warm against your neck as he trailed soft kisses along the body that was exposed perfectly for him, “Hurry up little dove, my patience lasts only so long-“ “You, I need you, please make me feel good.” 

“Ah, good girl~” Oikawa purred before his lips found purchase around your nipple, the sudden sensation drawing a moan from your pretty mouth. The music of your pleasure was fuel to Oikawa’s fire, his tongue brought your nipple to a stiff peak before he switched to the other side, all while his fingers traced along the line of your spine. Before you had any time to beg for more or voice your complaints he swiftly switched your positions, pressing you into the mattress as he kissed along your stomach.

You watched with bated breath as he kissed lower and lower, eyes widening as he got sooo close to your aching heat before branching off to your left inner thigh. Your breath rushed out of you, a sound of disappointment in the back of your throat as he let out his own breathy chuckle, “You’re so cute when you pout, Princess.”

“Please Tōru””Please what?” The challenge in his tone made you grumble softly, you wish you could hate how difficult he made things, but you couldn’t. Not when he got you so hot in the first place.

“Touch me, kiss me, my pussy is aching for you- ahh” The king didn’t give you a second more to bring forth your requests before he was pushing aside the wet crotch of your panties and tasting the sweetness of your lust.

“Tōru!” Your cries were heaven to his ears as he maneuvered his tongue in just the way you liked, circling around your swollen clit, moving down slowly to tease your leaking entrance before taking the trail back up. Your hips rose and fell against the bed, trying to get more of the sensations as your nearing orgasm built. Just on the brink Tōru sent you over completely, filling you with two fingers that immediately found your sweetest spot while flicking his tongue against your clit in rapid succession. A scream of ecstasy herald your orgasm, the shaking of your thighs around his head only egged him him, drawing your pleasure out longer and longer until you were pushing him away, begging for a moment.

“What a spoiled princess.” Tōru spoke with pride in his tone, he had backed off for a moment but you could feel his weight shift the bed, and felt his legs brush against you as he took position between your parted thighs. His thumb found your clit rubbing at the throbbing bundle of nerves insistently, enough to make you squirm and whimper, “My favorite sound...” his voice was soft and his thumb pressed against you more making you cry out this time trying to lift your hips away from his touch, it was too much too soon, but Tōru was having none of that, “Cum for me again princess, keep making those cute sounds for me.”

Your body was riding the waves of pleasure he sent along your nerves. Every up and down, and side to side motion of his thumb made you tremble, your breath was ragged, and already a fresh wave of euphoria was building. Up and up as you held onto the man above you like your life depended on it.

“ Tōru!” Your cry made him smile proudly as you came a second time, gifting him with a small fountain of your juices as he moved his hand away from your poor little clit. 

Oikawa watched with loving eyes as you squirmed and moaned beneath him, the heavy-lids of your eyes, and marking of his claim along your body,” So beautiful..” he murmured as you were coming down from your high,” Such a perfect little princess.” His voice was soft as he caressed the side of your face. Your eyes fluttered close at the feeling, leaning into the warmth of his hand before it found purchase around your throat.

A moment later your eyes were flying open as he thrust his hips forward, burying the length of his cock within you,” Unf- fuck you’re so tight, so fucking perfect, little dove.” He grunted as he withdrew slowly making you whimper as he stretched you out. With the head of his cock spreading your entrance he drove his hips forward again, claiming your pussy with a single stroke, and he repeated this rhythm, singing your praise and basking in the sounds of your whimpers and moans.

The sounds of your pleasure echoed around the room as Oikawa picked up his pace, his cock moving in and out of you with a finesse and grace befitting of a man carrying the title of “King.” Your legs locked around his hips, positioning yourself to take him deeper and he showed his appreciation by taking you harder. A third orgasm was building with each of his strokes and by the sounds of his moans you knew he was getting close too.

“Cum with me, Tōru, I want to feel you cum..” your begging made him groan, shaking his head in disbelief at how perfect you were for him. His answer was found in his thumb finding your clit again, rubbing you in a circular motion in time with his stroke, building you up rapidly,” Ah- right there Tōru, I’m right there.”

“Cum for me princess, cum all over my cock while I fill you with mine.” The growl of his voice sent you over, your head thrown back in bliss as you sang his name to the heavens, your orgasm pushed him over and he buried himself within your warmth before finding his own release.

—— ♡

Oikawa ended up in your arms again, your legs tangled loosely together. The sound of relaxed breaths directing the speed of your hands lazily circling along his bare shoulder. The serenity on his face as he slept made your heart feel like it was going to burst as you brought your lips to his forehead. The sweet kiss made him stir slightly, tightening his arms around you as he mumbled in his sleep oblivious to the world.

“Win everyday with you... love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s me again, back with another piece written and posted on tumblr first, oops. This was a spur of the moment one shot that went from straight fluff to spicy fluff sooo I hope you enjoyed! I’m working on a bunch of things at once right now, so who knows what’s going to find its way here soon.


End file.
